


Touch

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Flusted Seb is the best Seb, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Written for the prompt: After a debrief Seb notices Kimi is acting funny and he follows Kimi to his room and the Finn is in pain due to a gym injury so Seb offers to massage him and Kimi repays him with a film night





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> This was written for Historygeek12 and I changed the prompt a little but it's still the same :) I hope you enjoy.

"So that's all for today. We'll continue this tomorrow." Maurizio says with a nod as Sebastian and Kimi get out of their seats.

Sebastian stretches his stiff muscles and sighs, glancing at Kimi besides him.

What he sees makes him frown.

Kimi had been acting oddly throughout the meeting, shuffling around in his seat and not meeting Sebastian's eyes. It was almost as if something was bothering him.

As Kimi gets up out of his seat Sebastian notices he gets up with care, almost as if something is hurting him.

In a flash, Sebastian remembers Kimi telling him that he had hurt himself whilst at the gym, aggravating his old back injury. It had concerned Sebastian to hear this but Kimi had told him he was fine.

Like hell he was.

Sebastian follows Kimi out of the room and makes him stop in the corridor.

"You lied to me." Sebastian says gently. "Your back is hurting you, isn't it?"

"Sebastian..." Kimi tries to wave him off but Sebastian shakes his head.

"No, you're not okay and I won't take any excuses. Come to my room in ten minutes, if you don't show up I'll come and find you." Sebastian forces Kimi to look at him and hates seeing the pain in his eyes.

"Fine." Kimi says tiredly. "I'll come."

"I'll see you then." Sebastian tells him, before walking up the corridor.

Kimi watches him go, wondering how much mother henning he was going to get that evening.

* * *

Kimi knocks on Sebastian's room door ten minutes later as agreed and Sebastian opens the door.

"Come in." Sebastian tells Kimi softly. "Take your shirt off."

Kimi glances at Sebastian with a raised eyebrow before taking in the room around him.

All the lights have been switched off and surrounding the room were scented candles, which Kimi was sure were going to set fire to the place.

Sebastian gestures to his bed. "Sit down."

Kimi hesitantly sits down on the bed and removes his shirt like Sebastian asked, before Sebastian sits down behind him.

"Lie on your front." Sebastian tells Kimi gently.

Kimi moves so he's lying on his stomach on the bed and then feels Sebastian's warm hands on his back, gently giving him a massage.

Kimi sighs as Sebastian's hands work to take out the kinks in his back and he finds himself humming at how good it feels.

"Does that feel good?" Sebastian asks gently as he moves his hands up Kimi's back, working on his muscles.

"It does, don't ever stop." Kimi says softly as he lets out a soft noise at the touch.

Sebastian hears him and feels his cheeks go red at the sound, but he continues his work until he feels that he's taken every tension filled knot out of Kimi's back.

"There." Sebastian says as he moves away from Kimi. "Do you feel any better?"

Kimi gently sits up and finds that his back doesn't hurt him as much as it did before.

"That feels good." Kimi says, turning to smile at Sebastian. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sebastian replies with a shrug. "I couldn't see you in pain."

Kimi leans over and gently kisses Sebastian. "You have magic hands. You need to put them to good use."

"Uh well...I uh...guess." Sebastian flounders as Kimi laughs at him.

"It doesn't take much to fluster you does it?" Kimi asks with a wink as he gets up off of the bed and puts his shirt back on.

"I uh..." Sebastian shakes his head and rubs a hand at the back of his neck.

"Relax." Kimi tells him gently. "I'm just teasing you."

Kimi makes his way over to Sebastian and sits back down besides him.

"Do you fancy watching a film?" Kimi asks suddenly, much to Sebastian's surprise.

"Uh yeah?" Sebastian replies.

"What do you want to watch?" Kimi moves off of the bed to grab the TV remote before switching the television on.

"Anything." Sebastian responds with a shrug as Kimi moves through the films on offer.

"I know just the film." Kimi says with a smile as he picks one from the list.

As the movie begins, Kimi moves so that he's now lying with his head resting against the headboard and then gestures for Sebastian to lie with him.

Sebastian does as he asks and moves to lie next to Kimi, his head resting on his shoulder.

As the opening lines begin, Sebastian frowns and looks at Kimi.

"This film, really?" Sebastian asks, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Don't tell me you don't love it." Kimi replies with a grin.

"It has a certain quality." Sebastian replies, settling in as the movie opens to the first scene.

Kimi smiles at Sebastian and then turns back to the screen, feeling better then he did that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
